Tell Me What's On Your Mind
by warmacchiato
Summary: Ketika Vernon yang introvert jatuh cinta dengan seseorang [SEVENTEEN/BOONON/VERKWAN/GS]
1. Chapter 1

**[Prolog]**

.

Vernon Choi a.k.a Choi Hansol, pemuda tampan blasteran Amerika-Korea. Wajahnya yang kebaratan membuatnya disukai banyak gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi kepribadiannya yang pendiam dan introvert membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman. Hanya beberapa orang yang mau menjadi temannya dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah senior tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga. Ia juga tidak mengikuti klub di sekolah dengan alasan malas berurusan dengan orang baru. Vernon juga irit bicara dan kadang hanya mau bicara ketika ditanya atau ketika memang ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

Vernon mempunyai sikap yang apatis terhadap sekitarnya. Ia juga kadang sering melontarkan kata-kata sarkasme. Tapi walaupun begitu Vernon bukannya orang jahat. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada orang lain─dan berkata sarkasme sedikit membuatnya lebih baik karena ia pikir sarkasme itu berarti jujur.

Jika ditanya bagaimana Vernon bisa berteman dengan senior tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga? Jawabannya hanya karena ia bersahabat dengan seorang gadis yang banyak bicara tapi memiliki banyak teman. Sebenarnya mereka─senior tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga─adalah teman dari sahabatnya, tapi karena mereka berdua sering bersama-sama, akhirnya teman si gadis menjadi temannya juga. Dan baiknya, teman-teman si gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan sikap introvert dan apatis seorang Vernon Choi. Mereka malah mengerti sekali kepribadiaannya yang tidak banyak bicara.

Dan yang menarik disini adalah seorang Vernon Choi yang intovert dan apatis ternyata bisa sedikit terbuka pada seorang gadis. Dan gadis disini adalah seseorang yang sudah Vernon kenal. Sangat kenal bahkan. Gadis cerewet dan banyak bicara, tapi selalu ceria dan itu menular pada orang lain disekitar gadis itu. Tidak terkecuali Vernon. Dan seperti remaja pada umumnya, Vernon juga mengalami jatuh cinta.


	2. Tell Me What's On Your Mind

**Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Main Cast**

Boo Seungkwan

Vernon Choi

 **Genre(s)**

School-life;Romance;Fluff (?)

 **Warning(s)**

AU!;Teeneger-life;Genderbender/Genderswitch

* * *

Gadis dengan surai cokelat tua yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu bernama Boo Seungkwan. Teman sekelas Vernon yang sangat terkenal. Gadis itu banyak bicara dan suka melucu. Kepribadiannya sangat menyenangkan dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan karena kepribadiannya itu banyak yang menyukainya dan temannya tak hanya yang seangkatan dengannya, tapi banyak senior yang berteman dengannya.

Bohong jika tidak ada pemuda di sekolah yang tidak menyukai─lebih dari teman─seorang Boo Seungkwan. Tidak jarang gadis itu mendapatkan surat dari pengagum rahasia, bunga mawar yang diletakkan diatas mejanya disertai surat yang isinya adalah puisi-puisi romantis, kadang gadis itu juga mendapatkan sekotak cokelat. Jika ditanya apakah gadis itu tertarik pada pemuda di sekolahnya, Seungkwan akan menjawab iya. Tapi tidak pernah mengatakan siapa pemuda beruntung itu.

Sore itu Vernon pulang sendirian. Biasanya ia akan pulang bersama dengan seniornya yang satu arah dengannya, Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung sedang sibuk dengan klub basketnya dan tidak bisa pulang bersama Vernon.

Sebuah suara─yang memanggil namanya─membuat Vernon menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Boo Seungkwan berlari kearahnya. Rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir ekor kuda bergoyang ke kanan-kiri.

"Kenapa pulang sendirian? Ayo bersamaku." Kata Seungkwan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Vernon.

Vernon hanya menatap Seungkwan yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Kata Seungkwan lagi.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan di klub musik?" Tanya Vernon.

Seungkwan menggeleng.

Lalu pada sore yang cerah itu keduanya berjalan bersisihan. Dan jika kalian pikir perjalanan mereka itu hening, itu salah besar. Seperti biasa, Seungkwan akan bicara panjang lebar, menceritakan bagaimana harinya di sekolah, apa yang ia makan hari ini, dan menceritakan surat penganggum rahasia yang ia temukan di kolong mejanya pagi ini. Vernon sendiri seperti biasa hanya diam mendengarkan dengan sesekali menanggapi dengan komentar singkat.

Begitulah hubungan keduanya. Seungkwan dan Vernon adalah teman yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Bagaimana tidak? Rumah mereka saja bersebelahan, tentu saja keluarga mereka pun mengenal satu sama lain. Seungkwan tahu bagaimana Vernon dan sebaliknya, Vernon tahu bagaimana Seungkwan. Dan tidak jarang mereka membeberkan rahasia mereka karena mereka merasa percaya satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu rahasia yang Vernon tidak pernah katakan pada Seungkwan. Rahasia kalau ia menyukai gadis itu. Ah, tidak. Lebih dari menyukai, Vernon jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Vernon juga tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa menyukai gadis itu. Tapi yang Vernon tahu ia tidak mau jauh dari Seungkwan. Vernon suka Seungkwan yang cerewet memarahinya karena terlambat makan siang, Vernon suka Seungkwan yang mengajaknya bicara walaupun ia sering tidak menanggapinya, Vernon suka bagaimana Seungkwan tertawa, Vernon suka bagaimana Seungkwan tersenyum lebar ketika makan cokelat kesukaannya. Intinya adalah Vernon menyukai Boo Seungkwan.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Vernon pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Seungkwan, tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Kepribadian Vernon yang irit bicara, tertutup, dan introvert membuat Vernon tidak mampu mengatakan hal itu pada Seungkwan, sekalipun mereka bertemu dan berinteraksi setiap hari. Bagi Vernon bisa melihat dan bersitatap dengan Seungkwan sudahlah cukup. Vernon memang buruk dalam mengutarakan perasaannya. Tidak hanya soal Seungkwan, tapi dalam banyak hal juga Vernon sulit mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada orang lain.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Hansol!" seru Seungkwan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Seungkwan.

Dan untuk informasi, hanya seorang Boo Seungkwan yang memanggil Vernon dengan nama kecilnya, Hansol, disaat temannya yang lain memanggilnya Vernon.

Vernon hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan membalas lambaian tangan Seungkwan. Dan ketika gadis itu sudah masuk kedalam rumah, Vernon pun juga masuk kedalam rumahnya yang ada tepat disebelah kiri rumah Seungkwan.

.

.

Besok paginya sekolah dihebohkan dengan berita Seungkwan mendapat pernyataan cinta dari senior mereka. Vernon tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ia cukup mahir menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Vernon tidak mau bertanya atau membahas itu dengan Seungkwan bahkan ketika mereka bertemu di atap sekolah saat istirahat makan siang.

"Hansol-ah." Seungkwan membuka suaranya.

"Hm?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Seungkwan, Vernon pun menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Vernon kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak." Jawab Seungkwan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Vernon tidak membalas, ia kembali memakan makan siangnya dalam diam. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya soal pernyataan cinta itu, tapi Vernon terus mengurungkan niatnya karena ia takut mendengar jawaban Seungkwan.

Hari itu mereka makan siang dalam diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Seungkwan tidak bicara apa-apa, dan Vernon tentu saja tidak akan bicara lebih dulu untuk sekadar membuka pembicaraan.

Dan ketika mereka kembali ke kelas pun, Seungkwan masih diam tidak bicara apa-apa. Vernon sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Seungkwan yang biasanya cerewet menjadi diam begini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Vernon akhirnya.

"Huh? Aku kenapa? Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Vernon.

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah tertawa hambar seraya masuk ke kelas mereka lalu pergi ke mejanya meninggalkan Vernon yang masih bingung.

Vernon terus mengamati Seungkwan yang duduk dua meja di depannya. Gadis itu benar-benar aneh hari ini. Biasanya dia akan cerewet bertanya ini-itu pada guru ketika pelajaran berlangsung, tapi hari ini gadis itu diam saja mendengarkan guru menerangkan. Vernon melihat sesekali teman sebangku Seungkwan menyikut lengan gadis itu dan bertanya sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi Seungkwan hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

Ketika bel pulang sudah terdengar, seluruh murid segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan lekas pulang. Tapi sampai kelasnya kosong, Seungkwan tak juga beranjak dari kursinya. Vernon pun menghampiri Seungkwan dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Vernon.

Seungkwan menatap Vernon, "Hansol-ah, apa kau tahu soal─"

"─pernyataan cinta dari senior?" Vernon memotong ucapan Seungkwan yang belum selesai.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Vernon.

Tatapan Seungkwan berubah menjadi tatapan berharap─walaupun Vernon tidak cukup peka untuk melihat perubahan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Vernon menatap Seungkwan sekilas, lalu ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan kelas, menatap lurus ke papan tulis.

"Terserah padamu, Boo." Jawab Vernon. "Bagaimana perasaanmu."

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya, menghirup nafas panjang dan menghela nafas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Vernon terkekeh, "Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah aku harusnya senang kalau sahabatku bisa mendapat kekasih?"

Lagi-lagi, apa yang dirasakan Vernon berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia katakan. Sebenarnya hati Vernon sakit sekali ketika mengatakan hal itu, tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia katakan pada Seungkwan. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Seungkwan, jadi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melarang atau pun marah pada Seungkwan jika Seungkwan memang ingin mendapatkan kekasih.

"Begitu…" itu kata terakhir yang Vernon dengar dari Seungkwan sebelum mereka pulang.

Kata yang terdengar menggantung, tapi cukup untuk mengakhiri percakapan sore itu.

.

.

Dan dua hari setelah percakapan singkat mereka sore itu, Vernon tidak lagi bicara dengan Seungkwan. Lebih tepatnya Seungkwan menghindar dari Vernon. Biasanya tiap pagi Vernon akan menjemput Seungkwan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi ketika Vernon datang, Ibu Seungkwan mengatakan kalau gadis itu sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu. Ketika Vernon hendak mengajak Seungkwan untuk makan siang bersama, gadis itu lebih dulu keluar dari kelas dan makan di kantin. Dan ketika Vernon hendak mengajak Seungkwan pulang bersama, gadis itu selalu sudah lebih dulu pulang.

Vernon tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Seungkwan, tapi Vernon merasa kehilangan. Jujur, Vernon hampir tidak bisa tidur tiap malam memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan atau katakan kepada Seungkwan hingga gadis itu menghidarinya. Vernon tidak bisa bertanya karena gadis itu selalu main 'kucing-kucingan' dengannya. Dan sesuatu yang baru Vernon sadari─setelah Seungkwan menghindarinya─adalah gadis itu ternyata memberikan pengaruh yang besar padanya. Buktinya adalah selama gadis itu menghindar, Vernon jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar tidak mau bicara apapun─kecuali itu hal yang sangat penting.

Karena tidak bisa bicara dengan gadis itu, Vernon selalu berusaha memasang pendengaran dengan lebih tajam alih-alih menguping pembicaraan teman-teman Seungkwan. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara Vernon bisa tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Seungkwan atau kabar terbaru tentang Seungkwan. Tak jarang Vernon mendatangi ketua klub musik yang kebetulan juga temannya, senior tingkat tiga bernama Yoon Jeonghan untuk sekadar bertanya soal Seungkwan.

Vernon senang karena Jeonghan tidak banyak tanya─karena sebenarnya seniornya itu sudah tahu kalau Vernon menyukai Seungkwan─ketika Vernon dengan rutin mendatanginya untuk menanyai beberapa hal soal Seungkwan. Bahkan obrolan mereka kadang diselingi sindiran dari Jeonghan untuk Vernon.

"Makanya kau harus cepat bilang padanya kalau kau menyukainya." Begitu kata Jeonghan.

Dan Vernon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau saja menyatakan perasaan itu semudah kedengarannya, mungkin Vernon sudah melakukan itu lama sekali.

.

.

Lalu pada suatu hari secara tidak sengaja Vernon dipasangkan dengan Seungkwan dalam proyek penelitian berpasangan, yang mengharuskan keduanya terus bertemu dan berkerja bersama. Pada awal penelitian, Seungkwan sama sekali tidak bicara─kecuali yang berhubungan dengan proyek penelitian itu─dan penelitian itu berjalan dengan hening. Vernon sendiri terlalu bingung harus membuka percakapan dengan gadis itu.

Seringkali ketika Vernon sengaja menelepon gadis itu untuk bertanya soal penelitian, gadis itu hanya akan menjawab seadanya. Lalu ketika Vernon mencoba untuk mengobrol─diluar tugas penelitian itu─Seungkwan akan memberikan sebuah alasan yang entah harus Vernon percaya atau tidak dan berakhir dengan telepon yang diputus secara sepihak oleh gadis itu. Vernon hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar bisa bicara lebih lama dengan Seungkwan.

Vernon merindukan Seungkwan. Tentu saja. Vernon rindu mendengar Seungkwan yang memarahinya karena terlambat makan siang, Vernon rindu mendengar Seungkwan bercerita tentang bagaimana harinya disekolah─padahal mereka sekelas, Vernon rindu mendengar Seungkwan menggodanya, Vernon rindu Seungkwan yang tertawa lepas, Vernon rindu Seungkwan yang tersenyum kearahnya, bahkan Vernon rindu sosok Seungkwan yang selalu duduk disampingnya ketika makan siang diatas atap sekolah. Menyedihkan, bukan? Ketika kau merindukan seseorang tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan di suatu sore yang cerah, Vernon mampir ke ruang klub musik untuk bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Tapi ketika Vernon hendak membuka pintu, ia mendengar samar-samar suara tangisan seseorang dari dalam, dan Vernon mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja. Vernon menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _Seungkwan?_ " Batin Vernon ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan itu lebih jelas.

Baiklah, sekarang Vernon tahu kalau Seungkwan sedang menangis di dalam sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja masuk ke dalam dan menenangkan gadis itu─walaupun jujur ia ingin sekali masuk kesana. Karena tidak mau ketahuan menguping, Vernon pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Tapi hatinya begitu sakit mendengar gadis kesayangannya menangis meraung-raung begitu. Entah tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia tidak tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi gadis itu dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis. Tentu saja Vernon ingin bertanya, tapi Seungkwan saja menghindarinya, bagaimana bisa Vernon bertanya?

Ketika sudah 10 hari melakukan penelitian, tinggal lah menyusun laporan. Dan akhirnya pada Kamis sore yang mendung, keduanya duduk berdua berhadapan di perpustakaan. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing agar pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat selesai. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang bicara. Tentu saja karena Seungkwan tidak akan mau bicara bila bersama Vernon, dan Vernon tidak pandai memulai sebuah obrolan.

Hampir satu setengah jam berada di perpustakaan, dan samar-samar terdengar suara hujan turun, pekerjaan mereka akhirnya hampir selesai.

"Biar aku yang mengerjakan sisanya." Kata Seungkwan datar.

Kemudian gadis itu dengan cepat membereskan semua barangnya beserta kertas laporan yang tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Lalu ia langsung meraih tasnya dan pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Vernon yang masih sibuk memasukkan barangnya ke tas.

"Seungkwan!" Vernon berteriak memanggil gadis itu.

Vernon mencoba mengejar Seungkwan yang berjalan terlalu cepat dari biasanya.

"Seungkwan-ah!" panggil Vernon lagi.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menyahut, berhenti berjalan saja tidak. Gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mau sedikitpun menoleh melihat Vernon.

Akhirnya Vernon pun berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu. Dan dalam sekali gerakan, Vernon menarik tangan gadis itu agar langkahnya terhenti.

"Boo Seungkwan!" serunya.

Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti dan diam, tapi masih tidak mau menoleh menatap Vernon. Vernon tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu tengah menangis. Vernon akhirnya membalik tubuh Seungkwan dengan paksa agar gadis itu menghadapnya. Dan benar dugaan Vernon, Seungkwan menangis.

"Jangan menatapku." Kata Seungkwan.

Vernon mengerang frustasi, tapi terlalu kasihan untuk berteriak kearah gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau menghindariku selama hampir dua minggu, tidak bicara padaku, tidak mau pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Katakan saja jika memang aku salah." Vernon akhirnya mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan pada Seungkwan.

Ekspresi wajah Seungkwan berubah tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menatap Vernon dengan galak, lalu menghempaskan tangan Vernon─yang menahan tangannya─dengan kasar.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Jawab Seungkwan. "Disini akulah yang salah."

Vernon mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

Seungkwan pun melanjutkan, "Aku menghindarimu untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Maaf." Katanya. "Disini akulah yang salah. Aku terlalu berharap padamu yang akhirnya membuatku sakit sendiri."

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu apa, Boo?" Tanya Vernon.

Suara hujan hari itu menjadi latar dari pembicaraan mereka. Suara mereka pun harus beradu dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku menyukaimu, dasar bodoh!" Seungkwan berteriak lantang sekali.

"Selama ini aku menaruh banyak perhatian padamu agar kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku juga menaruh banyak harapan padamu, berharap kau juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu. Tapi ternyata harapanku terlalu tinggi untuk kau yang bahkan hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat." Seungkwan menjelaskan seakan mengeluarkan semua beban dalam dirinya.

Sementara Vernon yang mendengarkan hanya diam. Tentu saja Vernon tidak pernah menyangka kalau perhatian yang diberikan Seungkwan adalah karena gadis itu menyukainya. Perkataan Seungkwan tadi benar-benar menohok hatinya. Kenapa dia tidak sadar selama ini?

"Waktu itu aku sengaja bertanya padamu tentang penyataan cinta yang aku terima dari senior karena aku ingin mendengar kau marah padaku, atau paling tidak aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang kesal. Tapi perkataanmu waktu itu menyadarkanku kalau harapan yang aku gantungkan terlalu tinggi. Benar kata teman-temanku kalau aku hanya sekadar sahabat untukmu." Seungkwan kembali bicara.

Udara disekitar Vernon seakan hilang karena ia sekarang kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya sesak sekali mendengar perkataan Seungkwan. Gadis itu menyukainya dan ia bahkan tidak pernah sadar sama sekali. Baik, ia memang bukanlah orang yang peka, dan ia mengakuinya. Dan sekarang ketidak pekaannya membuat gadis kesayangannya sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf jika aku terus menghindarimu, Hansol-ah." Seungkwan kembali bicara setelah beberapa saat diam. "Tunggu sampai aku lebih baik dan aku akan kembali menjadi sahabatmu."

Kemudian dengan langkah pelan Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Vernon yang masih sibuk meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Sadar Seungkwan mulai berjalan menjauhinya, Vernon pun kembali menghampiri Seungkwan dan menarik tangan gadis itu hingga berbalik menghadapnya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Vernon menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Vernon di pundak Seungkwan. "Aku memang tidak peka untuk sekadar menyadari perasaamu."

Seungkwan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu diam mendengarkan tanpa berusaha berontak melepas pelukan Vernon.

"Tapi Boo, aku tidak bodoh untuk sekadar menyadari perasaanku sendiri." Sambung Vernon. "Jangan menjauhiku lagi kumohon. Aku sudah frustasi karena kau menghindariku tanpa alasan selama dua minggu. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Pelukan Vernon semakin erat seiring ia bicara.

Dan Vernon bisa merasakan kalau gadis yang tengah ia peluk sekarang kembali menangis di dadanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Boo. Sangat. Bahkan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Vernon lagi.

Di detik berikutnya, Seungkwan melepaskan pelukan Vernon dengan paksa membuat Vernon sedikit terkejut. Mereka saling bertatapan. Vernon bisa melihat mata Seungkwan yang masih berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan air matanya kembali turun.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Vernon tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi sejak kapan?"

Vernon mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Entahlah. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Jawab Vernon. "Baiklah aku memang bodoh karena tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu karena aku takut kau akan menganggap ini hanya candaan dan aku juga takut dengan reaksimu. Aku takut kau menjauhiku karena aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat."

Hening beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari Seungkwan. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan Vernon dengan panik mendekatinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi." Kata Vernon.

Seungkwan dengar. Tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar dan ia tetap menangis sambil memukul dada Vernon yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bodoh! Dasar Hansol bodoh!" seru Seungkwan sambil terus memukul dada Vernon membuat Vernon meringis sakit.

"Hentikan, Boo." Kata Vernon seraya menahan kedua tangan Seungkwan yang semakin brutal memukul dadanya.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan itu sejak awal, bodoh! Kalau kau mengatakan itu sejak awal, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini! Kenapa sih susah sekali hanya bilang kau menyukaiku?" kata Seungkwan panjang lebar ditengah tangisannya.

Vernon menggenggam tangan Seungkwan yang masih ada di tangannya dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu aku bagaimana, kan?" Tanya Vernon membuat Seungkwan mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau introvert." Jawab Seungkwan. "Tapi apa sesulit itu mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan? Aku bukan orang lain, Hansol-ah. Kita sudah mengenal sejak lama."

Vernon menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Seungkwan erat. Lama hening, Seungkwan juga sudah berhenti menangis, tapi Vernon masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Hansol-ah." Kata Seungkwan.

Vernon mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Seungkwan, kemudian sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku sekarang." Kata Vernon. "Boo Seungkwan, aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Aku jatuh cinta padamu entah sejak kapan, tapi yang aku tahu aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku. Aku suka kau tertawa, aku suka kau tersenyum, aku suka kau yang memarahiku ketika aku terlambat makan siang, aku suka kau yang banyak bicara, aku suka kau yang menemaniku makan siang di atap sekolah. Aku suka semuanya tentangmu."

Seungkwan yang mendengarkan ucapan Vernon sontak langsung tersipu. Wajahnya yang putih mulai berubah menjadi pink. Seungkwan pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah berubah jadi merah. Tapi jujur, Seungkwan senang bukan main mendengar Vernon mengatakan itu semua. Dalam hati Seungkwan sedang bereuforia kegirangan.

"Itu belum semuanya." Kata Vernon. "Kau mau mendengarkan lebih banyak?"

Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada mata yang berkaca-kaca, yang ada hanya mata yang berbinar dengan senyum merekah sempurna di wajah Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah jujur padaku." Kata Seungkwan. "Itu sudah cukup."

Vernon kemudian menarik tangan Seungkwan dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Kepalanya ia letakkan di pundak Seungkwan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa jujur sebelumnya. Kalau aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku, aku akan jujur dari awal." Kata Vernon.

Seungkwan pun membalas pelukan Vernon dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Vernon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga karena aku salah paham padamu." Kata Seungkwan.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" bisik Vernon di telinga Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan terkejut.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Vernon kembali meruntuki dirinya sendiri ketika Seungkwan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pikir Seungkwan marah karena ia terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi di detik berikutnya Seungkwan kembali bicara.

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Seungkwan.

Vernon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seungkwan.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Vernon.

"Yah maksudku, tidak salah kan kalau status sahabat kita diubah jadi kekasih?"

Vernon tertawa mendengar ucapan Seungkwan membuat gadis itu ikut tertawa. Dan di sore hari dengan latar hujan, kedua orang yang tadinya berstatus sebagai sahabat dengan bahagia mengubah status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehehehehehehehe~ini ff oneshot pertama aku. Entahlah bagaimana caranya bisa selesai tapi aku seneng bisa selesai :D

ini diketik pas lagi mabok-maboknya sama Verkwan moment di fanmeet Seventeen :") lucu banget deh mereka tuh~

Semoga kalian suka ya sama ff tanpa plot ini~ seperti biasa, tinggalkan komen, kritik, dan saran di review~~~

Gamsahabnida yeoreobun!


End file.
